


Dear Grizel

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: For Drarropoly 2018.Rolled: 9Position: Daily ProphetPrompt: Epistolary - Write a piece featured in either: 1) The Daily Prophet OR 2) The Quibbler OR 3) Witch WeeklyWord Limit: 499 words or lessSummary: Someone is asking for advice from the Agony Aunt in the Daily Prophet. I wonder who it could be?





	Dear Grizel

Dear Grizel,

I’m not usually someone who does this, but I’m desperate. To put it bluntly, I want to ask my co-worker out but I have no idea how. We had a long running feud at school, and now we just kind of avoid each other. He was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin, so there’s always been a divide between us.

What do you suggest?

Thanks,

Lion Seeker

 

+++

 

Dear Lion Seeker,

I’d like to help but I need to know – what is your relationship like now? Do you think you could start a conversation with this person? Developing a strong respectful friendship is the first step, especially if rejection would leave you in an awkward place professionally.

Harmoniously,

Grizel

 

+++

 

Dear Grizel,

Okay, I’ve been slowly starting conversations with this person, and I think we’re almost friends. Kind of. We eat lunch together, sometimes get a drink after work.

But how do I move it forward from here? I have no experience in doing this with someone I actually like.

Thanks,

Lion Seeker

 

+++

 

Dear Lion Seeker,

Before you act, it is important to consider whether your advances would be welcome. Is there anything that gives you the impression this person would be open to a more intimate relationship?

Harmoniously,

Grizel

 

+++

 

Dear Grizel,

Well, he’s the one who usually suggests drinks after work. We go with his friends, and I don’t think they like me much but he stops them teasing me. He listens when I talk about my family, who can be difficult. Once he noticed when I’d had my hair cut and told me it was nice to be able to see my eyes.

Am I wrong in thinking there might be a chance for us?

Lion Seeker

 

+++

 

Dear Lion Seeker,

It certainly sounds as though there’s a possibility of him being interested in you. The conversation you have next needs to be carefully planned. You want to make your intention clear without giving them the impression that a refusal will destroy your friendship, or at the very least, your professional relationship.

I suggest finding somewhere you won’t be disturbed. Perhaps somewhere you’ve previously enjoyed lunch, or a place you’ve met for a drink in the past? A place you both feel able to leave if things get uncomfortable.

Please let me know how things go – our readers are eagerly following this tale!

Harmoniously,

Grizel

 

+++

 

Dear Grizel,

I’m sorry it’s been so long since I wrote but it’s good news! I was working up the courage to have this conversation, and he came into the break room at work and asked me if I was Lion Seeker! I didn’t know what to do so I said yes and he just grinned and kissed me RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. It was the most romantic moment of my life – and his friends are even being nicer!

Thank you so much for your help, we are so happy!

Sincerely,

No Longer Seeking (formerly Lion Seeker)


End file.
